Hitogui Sunakku
Hitogui Sunakku is a C-rank Villain operating in Vollachia. Appearance Gallery HitoguiSunakku CloseUp 591825.png HitoguiSunakku FullBody 58917259182.png Personality History Hitogui was kept alive purely on drinking blood bags for the first 17 years of her life. One day her classmates discovered what her Quirk was and started bullying her until eventually one of her bullies tried taking away her lunch, which was a blood bag, and she snapped, taking a big bite out of the bully's arm and finding herself unable to stop until eventually the whole arm was gone. She ran away and never came back. Two weeks later, homeless and starved, she was discovered and taken in by Ketsueki Hozon, a woman with plenty of blood bags to spare. Synopsis Hitogui works as a vigilante, feeding on the bodies of villains, although she holds herself back from killing them, she is still considered a villain by authorities due to the severe injuries she inflicts upon the villains she apprehends. Powers & Abilities High Strength: Above Average Speed: Above Average Stamina: Above Average Durability: High Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Combat Experience(Practice): None Combat Experience(Real): Moderate Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Cannibal: The user's digestive tract is designed to be able to digest all parts of the human body and at the same time filters out everything else. As her body digests the human matter and distributes the nutrition to her body, it's also constantly feeding her muscles strength, her body energy, and her wounds healing, the degree of which is dependant on how much matter she's actively digesting. Techniques I can eat anything!: Hitogui tries to pass her Quirk off as one that lets her eat anything by eating something inedible. Although she might suffer from some stomach cramps, the demonstration is usually enough to convince people of her having a weak Quirk like that. Super Moves Other Normal Full Stomach Compatibility Good Bad * Has bad compatibility against people who's Quirks alter their body too far from a human's or causes their body to contain a lot of inorganic substances, as these both can cause Hitogui to get stomach cramps when too much of them is consumed and lowers the amount of nutrition she gets from snacking on their bodies as a lot or most of what is getting digested will be filtered out, causing them to be inefficient targets. Equipment & Weapons HitoguiSunakku VillainCostume 59812959.png|Villain Costume Relationships Ketsueki Hozon They have developed a mother-daughter relationship since Ketsueki took her in. Hitogui is very grateful for the new lease on life she's given her. Battles Trivia *She loves bowling. *Hitogui is a descendant of a cannibal tribe that used to inhabit an isolated island somewhere in the southern hemisphere. *Her name Hitogui means Cannibal and Sunakku means Snack. *Hitogui's Villain Costume's butterfly facepaint is partially inspired by the anime Pupa(don't google it). *Inspired by the Kumate Tribe from One Piece and Himiko Toga *All of the images on this page are my original creation and sole property. They cannot be used without my express permission. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Rabbit Universe